


It’s Getting More Absurd

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-07
Updated: 2009-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared finds out Jensen is sleeping with Jeff Morgan.

  
A/N: Thoughts are in italics





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

“Chris just called-his plane landed and he should be here in thirty minutes”, Jared said as he entered Jensen’s room.

 

“What”, came a shout from the bathroom.

Jared walked over to the closed door. “Chris will be here in thirty minutes.” He knocked on the door. “Hurry up. You still have to make the salad.”

 “Some privacy PLEASE”

Chuckling Jared turned to leave, he knew Jensen liked to read while sitting on the throne and he would probably end up making the salad.  He glanced at the open laptop sitting on the bed with the monitor turned away from him.  It was an invasion of Jensen’s privacy, but he looked anyway. Jensen wouldn’t know. No harm, no foul.

The e-mail was from Jeff Morgan.  No need to read it, Jensen would tell him what Jeff had to say later.  Then the word fuck caught his attention.  Jared sat down on the bed.

“Are you staying the night during the convention or are we just going to fuck and you leave like last time?”

Jared started shaking as he stared in disbelief at the e-mail.  He had no idea, no clue Jensen was…..

The toilet flushing brought Jared out of his stupor and got him moving out of the bedroom.  By the time he was in the kitchen, bile was in his throat.  _How long had Jensen been, what was the word, oh yeah, fucking with Jeff?  When did they even see each other?_

Suddenly Jensen was opening the fridge to get out the salad ingredients. Jared watched him amazed that Jensen seemed so unconcerned that he may have seen the e-mail.

Jensen stood in front of the open refrigerator door. “Where are the tomatoes?”  When Jared didn’t answer, “Jared?” Jensen looked at him, frowning a little like he was puzzled. 

_How long_ , Jared wanted to ask. “The tomatoes are in the bottom drawer”, he said as he turned to get plates out of the cabinet and crossed to the table.  He was startled when Jensen suddenly appeared beside him.

 

“Is something wrong?  Why are you so jumpy?” Jensen had never seen Jared’s mood change so quickly.

_Why Jeff?_ “Nothing’s wrong. We better hurry, Chris will be here soon.”

Jensen laid his hand on Jared’s arm.  He looked worried. “You would tell me if anything is wrong, right?”

_I guess whatever it is; you can’t get it from me._

Both men jumped at the doorbell.  Jared pulled his arm from Jensen’s hand and followed the barking dogs to answer the door. 

Chris’s smile faltered when he saw the expression on Jared’s face, like someone had kicked him in the balls and then laughed.  Suddenly the expression changed to a wide smile. “Hi man. Good to see you.” Jared said as he pulled Chris past the happily barking dogs into a hug.

 

“Good to see you too.” Chris hugged him. When he stepped back, he looked puzzled at Jared.  It was obvious that something was wrong.

Jared was already walking toward the kitchen.  He had to get himself under control.  _Grit you teeth, take a couple of breaths. This is not the time._

Jensen was standing in the doorway of the kitchen holding a couple beers, watching Jared.  _What the hell is wrong with him? Oh shit, he didn’t……_ as Jared brushed by him to put the dogs out back.  No one would be able to eat in peace if they stayed in.

When Jared turned around, Jensen and Chris were hugging and backslapping each other.  It was enough to make Jared wonder if they…. _Stop thinking!_

__

Chris took the beer from Jensen and sat down.  He looked at one to the other. _Did I walk in on something?_ The silence was becoming uncomfortable. Chris took a drink. “Hey Jensen, Steve told me about the Valentine premiere.  Said he had a great time. Sorry I missed it.” Chris had been in Nashville dealing with his record company.

“Yeah, is was good to be in L.A. Seeing everyone.” Jensen said as he made the salad. He glanced at Jared as he passed on the way to the refrigerator. _He knows._   Jensen felt the wind knocked out of him.

Jared sat across at the table from Chris. _A couple weeks ago and then he came home to me._ Jared took a long drink of beer.  He shouldn’t get drunk, no matter how much he wanted to, because he needed a clear head to deal with this. He looked up to see Chris staring at him. _Time to start putting those acting skills to use. I’m supposed to be happy to see Chris._  Jared plastered a big smile on his face.

Dinner was not the friendly meal Chris had hoped for when he called two days earlier.  He was on his way back to L.A. and had the option of a four-hour layover in Vancouver.  See the boys; get caught up on things because he would miss the Friday the 13th premiere too.  Jensen and Jared seemed happy on the phone to have the visit.

They let Chris do most of the talking and when they spoke to each other, the conversion seemed strained.  The steak was good, all the food was good, but Chris couldn’t wait to leave.   Jensen offered to give him a ride to the airport when Chris asked to call a taxi.  Chris hugged Jared good-bye and got in Jensen’s truck.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Chris asked Jensen.

 

“Jared found out about Jeff.” Jensen was so relieved to get away.  Jared could hide what he was feeling from anyone who didn’t know him well, but Jensen knew him too well.  And it was all in his eyes. Hurt and anger.

 

Chris’ expression changed from puzzlement to disbelief. “What a minute. Jared has a problem with you being gay?”

 

“No, Jared has a problem with me sleeping with him.”

 

“JENSEN, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!” Chris knew he shouldn’t have yelled and tried to calm down. “Were you two drunk off your asses?”

 

“No, we were sober as judges.”  Jensen shook his head.  “It had been a long week and we both were…. it happened, okay!”

 

Chris hoped this didn’t sound accusatory because he didn’t really mean for it to. “You know how Jared is.  You told me he asked Sandy to marry him only because he slept with her.  Sex means life long commitment.  Did you not think….”

Jensen took his eyes off the road to look at Chris. “Be careful. I’ll pull over and put your sorry ass out on the side of the road.”

“DID you not think sex with you would mean the same thing?  He takes too much to heart.”

 

Jensen rubbed his hand across his face. “I thought the next day he would be remorseful. We would avoid each other for a while and then have an unspoken agreement that it would never happen again.”

“And it kept on happening.” 

 

“Yeah, it did.”

They rode the rest of the way in silence.  Jensen hugged Chris good-bye in front of the airport. He drove around for a couple of hours trying to figure out what he could say to Jared.  Chris was right. Jared took too much to heart. This would never be about sex. Jared would want this to mean something more and Jensen didn’t think he had it in him.

He was relieved to hear the dogs bark from the upstairs bedroom. That meant they were in Jared’s room with the door closed, which meant Jared was upsta…..sitting on his bed leaning against the headboard in a tank top and pajama pants. Jensen stopped in the doorway with Jared staring at him.

 

“How long?”

 

“It’s late.  Let’s talk about this in the morning.”  _Maybe by then, I’ll know what to say._

 

Jared didn’t move, so Jensen did.  He walked into the room and undressed down to his undershirt and boxers.  Then he crossed to the bed and sat down next to Jared leaning against the headboard.

 

“You tell me where and when?”

 

Jensen took his watch off and laid it on the bedside table. “The first time was when Jeff was in Vancouver filming Watchmen. The last time two weeks ago.”  Jensen looked at Jared, who was more than a little surprised.  They had only been sleeping together for six months. “That’s right Dude, you’re the other guy.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”  He remembered when Jeff was in town working.  They didn’t go out as much and when they did Jensen always brought Jeff along, which was fine, Jeff was friendly with both of them.  He also remembered how relaxed and happy Jensen seemed to be during that time.  _How did I miss it?_

“Because I wanted something for me.” Jensen paused trying to think of the best way to say this.  “We were, are, so wrapped up in each other’s lives.  It was something I didn’t have to talk about or explain. It was just me and him.” _I’m not explaining this right._ Jensen pulled his legs up, rested his elbows on his knees. “That night I should have said no and told you why. You were so loving and I was so….  I thought it would never happen again.  But sex with you was so addictive and it didn’t matter that afterwards all I would feel was remorse.”

Now he understood why Jensen insisted they keep separate bedrooms. _Remorse was the reason I would go to sleep with you and wake up alone._ Jared wanted to ask but didn’t need the answer now. 

“I am so sorry I hurt you, Jared.  I love you; you’re my best friend. You don’t deserve to be treated so badly. Neither does Jeff. The way I left him after we made love…..”  Jensen looked guiltily at Jared, and then looked quickly away. 

And with that, Jared had his answer. Jensen loved him because he was the best friend, but Jensen was in love with Jeff.

 

“The season is finished in two months. Let me stay until then and I’ll move out as soon as I can.”

Jared smiled sadly. “You don’t have to move. I can only deal with one break up at a time.”

Jensen’s smile was just as sad. “That makes two of us.

They looked at each other.  Jared ran the back of his hand down the side of Jensen’s neck. Jensen closed his eyes as the sensation of Jared’s touch tickled up his spine.  He pulled Jared’s hand away. “Don’t.” He looked at Jared and it hurt to see the want and, worst, the need in his face. “You should leave.”

Jared nodded. He should leave. Let-no demand-Jensen move out. But no one ever accused Jared of following his head. In that moment he decided, _I’d take whatever part of Jensen I can get. Ignore the times Jensen goes to Jeff._ And to prove it to himself, he kissed Jensen.

Jensen pulled back. “Stop!” Jared leaned in again. “What are you doing?!”  As Jared kissed him, Jensen gave in to the warmth and passion like always.  He loved Jeff, he wanted Jared. One had him by the heart; one had him by the balls.  Jensen pulled Jared’s t-shirt off and ran his hands across the smooth chest. It never ceased to amaze him how different his lovers were. How different their skin felt.  Jared was flawless skin stretched over hard muscles.  And his nipples were like pencil easers.  He ran his fingers lightly around the nipples until he heard Jared sigh.  He looked up to see Jared’s head back, eyes closed, lips parted, flushed cheeks.  Watched the subtle changes to Jared’s face as he continued caressing his nipples.  Jared opened his eyes and looked straight at Jensen’s.  At that moment Jensen knew. _Mine._ They sealed the deal with a wet sloppy kiss as Jared reached down between Jensen’s legs to squeeze and caress his cock. As Jensen sucked hard on his nipple, Jared fisted one hand in his hair and the other hand moved under the waistband of Jensen’s boxers to caress his ass.  He panted through the sensation of feeling Jensen’s mouth and tongue on him.

Jensen moved between Jared’s legs and pulled off his pajama pants. Rising up on his knees, Jensen pulled his own t-shirt over his head. Jared sat up to pull Jensen’s boxers down to his knees and took his hard leaking cock into his mouth wrapping his own hands around Jensen’s hips to cup his ass. Jensen moaned as he grabbed handfuls of Jared’s hair to slow down his head’s movement.  Jared loved to get Jensen off with his mouth, laughed at how easy it was.  Jensen encircled his cock with a finger and thumb, squeezing until his need to cum subsided.  Pulling Jared off his cock by the hair, “Lay back.”

Jared lay on his back as Jensen got rid of his boxers. _So beautiful, so hard_. He pulled Jared’s legs up to kiss and suck around his knees, feeling the hard, bumpy bones. Kissed down the inside of his thighs leaving wet marks from licks with his tongue.  When he reached Jared’s balls, Jensen looked up at Jared’s eyes.  Listened to the hiss as he licked one ball.  They kept eye contact as Jensen licked the other ball.   Jared laced his fingers with Jensen’s on his knees and pulled his legs up.  With a loud swallow, Jared watched Jensen lean down, felt a warm tongue lick across his hole.  His fingers tightened on Jensen’s, closed his eyes to concentrate on Jensen’s lips against his hole, tongue pushing into him.

Licking a puckered hole was better than having cock in his mouth-Jensen loved it. Texture of the wrinkles against his tongue. Little hairs tickled his chin. His nose brushing against Jared’s balls.  Smell of cum as it leaked out of a cock.

He felt Jared moving.  Jensen looked up to see him rummaging in the bedside table.  Jared handed him the lube.  Jensen squirted some in his hand and watched as two fingers disappeared inside of Jared.  He found the prostate and slowly caressed its as Jared moaned and gripped the sheets.  One of his favorite thins about sex with Jared was watching the pleasure move across his face.

Jensen pulled his fingers out and after slicking himself up with lube; he pushed his cock head into Jared. Leaning down he kissed Jared, pushed his tongue into his mouth as he pushed his cock into Jared’s body.  Jared wrapped his legs around Jensen’s hips to hold him so he couldn’t pull all the way out. As Jared’s head tilted back from pleasure, Jensen kissed his chin, licking at the little indentation. The thrusts became faster.  Moans louder.  Jared’s cum coated their stomachs as Jensen came inside him.

Jared lay with his head on Jensen’s chest listening to him breath, listening to the heart that belonged to another man.  As moved to leave, Jensen spoke. “One day you’ll resent this.”

He looked back over his shoulder. _One day I will, but.._ “Not now.”

The End


End file.
